Revenge
by myhiddenlove08
Summary: This occurs at some point after Medusa revives the Demon God kisin. Maka gets kidnapped! rated T minor torture and implied rape Extended ending up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater

Another Soul Eater that popped into my head. This occurs sometime after Medusa revives the Demon God (kishin).

don't know why its so dark and sad it just came out that way

In this I had to make Black Star a little smarter than he usually was so that's why he does a few smart things in this :P sorry

SoulxMaka

I support this pairing forever!!

only second fan fic please be nice

* * *

"Soul!!" cried Maka as Soul was knocked out of her hands. She grunted as she was thrust against the wall behind her.

"You're in no position to be worrying about someone else little mouse," sneered Free, his hand around her neck.

"Take your hands off her you bastard," growled Soul standing up.

"Soul behind you!!" screamed Maka.

"Huh," as Soul began turning around he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. As his world went black he whispered one word. "Maka…"

"SOUL!!"

"You're starting to get annoying little mouse how 'bout you go to sleep for a while," said Free as he tightened his grip around her neck. Black stars burst into Maka's vision as she struggled to breath. As she fainted all she could see was Eruka standing above Soul's crumpled form.

* * *

"Soul Soul wake up you idiot," came a voice piercing the darkness enveloping Soul. He groaned, he knew this annoying voice.

"Hey Black Star you probably shouldn't be shaking him like that," came a female voice.

"But Tsubaki…"

"Oh he's waking up, can you hear us Soul," questioned Tsubaki.

Soul groaned and sat up.

"Uggh my head is killing me. Hey Maka are you ok?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Maka…?" trailed off Soul looking around desperately. "Where is she?!"

Tsubaki looked at him sorrowfully.

"By the time we got here Maka was gone and you were injured Soul. Sorry."

"WHAAAAT!! But we have to find her, we have to go after them."

"Hey," interrupted Black Star, "as much as I'm all for going and kicking their butts being the god that I am you should heal first Soul. You have a nasty gash on the back of your head. How'd you get that anyway?"

"…I got separated from Maka… and Free had her… when I went after her I felt a pain in the back of my head… then… I heard you."

"But Soul," put in Tsubaki, "If they had you and Maka in that position, why didn't they kill you?"

"… DAMN IT DAMN IT THOSE BASTARDS WERE AFTER HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!!...and I left her alone to them…" finished Soul slumping to the ground.

"Soul… are you ok?" asked Tsubaki.

Soul began trembling, "I will never forgive them… Even if I have to travel to the ends of the earth I WILL FIND THEM AND I WILL KILL THEM!!"

"Yeah now you're talking YOOHOO!!" put in Black Star. "Let's go get her, right Tsubaki?"

"Yes"

* * *

Maka groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?... Soul! Are you ok?" As she tried to move she realized her arms were tied together and attached to a hook above her head. As she tried to get out of the ropes, she looked around the place she was in. It was dark and she couldn't make out much however it looked almost like a dungeon. She winced as the ropes dug into her skin, a little stream of blood streaming down her arms. Suddenly she realized something.

"Hey, where's my coat and sweater?" She was just in her button up white shirt.

"What's going on?"

"Hmmm so you're awake?" came a voice from the darkness. A voice Maka knew all too well.

"Medusa, so you're behind this," snarled Maka. "What did you do to Soul?"

"Why nothing… yet."

"If you hurt him I will never forgive you!"

"Oh but my dear you will be the one that hurts dear Soul."

"As if. Nothing you could do to me would ever make me hurt Soul," snorted Maka.

"When he comes to get you… he's gonna hurt alright," cackled Medusa.

"You will not touch him!" screamed Maka straining against her ropes causing more blood to run down her arms.

"Now now little mouse you really should stop struggling," came a new voice.

"Ah Free you've arrived… You may begin," ordered Medusa.

_Begin_ thought Maka as a sliver of fear wormed its way into her heart. Suddenly she felt something shoved into her side. "What…?" began Maka then all she felt was pain. She screamed and screamed as electricity ran throughout her body.

Free chuckled as he removed the cattle prod from her body. He stood back and watched as her body twitched as she tried to catch her breath. _This is going to be interesting _he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I still do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

"We have to keep looking," urged Soul. Black Star and Tsubaki exchanged a glance.

"Umm Soul," began Tsubaki, "we've been searching all day. If we don't get any rest we can't be any help to Maka."

"I can't just go to sleep knowing they have her and how could you?" exploded Soul. "We need to keep looking."

"Dude we're just going to take like 5 hours off ok?" said Black Star. "I know it's hard to accept but this is the best way to help Maka right now."

"I guess you're right. Let's go to my apartment. You guys can stay there," sighed Soul.

_Maka, stay strong. I'm coming for you._

After settling in Black Star and Tsubaki in the apartment, Soul went out and sat on the couch and hung his head.

"Where are you Maka?" he wondered to himself. A knock on the door startled him.

"Who could that be this late?" muttered Soul to himself. When he opened the door, no one was there.

"Huh" As Soul walked out into the hallway, he tripped over something.

"What the…" he trailed off and just stared. On the ground was a very familiar yellow sweater. It had blood all over it.

"Maka…" whispered Soul as he stretched out his hand to pick it up. His hand was trembling so bad he almost dropped the sweater. A piece of paper fluttered from the sweater.

"What?" As he read the note his red eyes hardened. A sneer grew on his face.

"BLACK STAR!! TSUBAKI!! GET UP NOW!! I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!"

* * *

Maka just wanted to die. There was so much pain. She had passed out so many times from the pain. He always woke her up and the pain started again. Her clothes had been torn off and burned off early on. She had stopped struggling a long time ago. It wasn't worth it. She just stood there naked and trembled, waiting to die.

"She's almost broken Medusa."

"Good Free. Now break her. Soul should be here soon and I want to see his face when he finds her."

"Yes, Medusa."

"Well little mouse our time together is almost over." Maka gave a short shrill scream at the voice. The voice that caused the pain.

Free chuckled.

"I'm going to enjoy this little mouse."

As Maka realized what was going on, she started sobbing and struggling.

…

Her screams echoed through the night.

* * *

"Soul, I don't know about this. It's probably a trap," said Tsubaki as they arrived in front of an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Death City.

"I don't care!! That was her sweater…" Soul's voice cracked.

"Then let's go!! YOOHOO!!" yelled Black Star.

"Ready Tsubaki?"

"Yes," replied Tsubaki transforming into Black Star's weapon.

_Please be alive Maka_, thought Soul as they ran into the building.

As the threesome walked down the stairs, Soul felt a fear growing as they got to the bottom. He was afraid to open the door. But he had to know.

As the door opened, light flooded into the room. On the floor was a crumpled form.

"M-maka…" whispered Soul.

"MAKA!!"

He had crossed the distance in a second and looked down at her. Her body was covered in burns and cuts. She was naked and there was blood painted on her thighs.

"YOU BASTARDS!! WHERE ARE YOU?? I'LL RIP YOU APART WITH MY OWN HANDS!!"

Even Black Star was taken aback. He had never seen Soul like this before. He was almost a little… scared.

Tsubaki transformed and ran to Maka. She gasped.

"Soul, she's still alive. We need to get her to Shibusen."

Soul whirled around, the fire in his eyes dying.

"She…"

"Yes Soul she's alive but she needs treatment NOW!"

In a second, Soul had his jacket off and wrapped it around Maka, carefully lifting her up. He looked at her face. Even unconscious her face was twisted in pain. _I will NEVER let them touch you again_, thought Soul.

* * *

Black Star and Tsubaki had left hours ago. Soul wouldn't leave Maka's side. When the nurse suggested he go home and get some sleep he glared at her. That glare had haunted the nurse since then and she hadn't brought it up again. There was anger, a whole damn lot of it, but the thing that haunted the nurse was the pain behind it. A soul-shattering pain that the nurse had never seen before.

"I have no idea how he's keeping it together," she reported to Stein.

"He cares for her almost more than he does for himself. It's tearing him apart that he couldn't help her. He's bearing both her and his pain," murmured Stein. He sighed and turned away. As he left the room, a scream pierced the air.

"HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP HER!!" shouted Soul. She had woken up… screaming. She was thrashing in her bed and screaming one of the most horrible screams Soul had ever heard. It tore him apart. He grabbed her hand and begged her to stop as Stein and the nurse administered a sedative. It quickly took effect and Maka fell back asleep. Soul kept a hold on her hand staring at her. The anger had left his eyes. All he felt was pain.

"How could I have let this happen?... I'm so sorry Maka."

"It's not your fault Soul," said Stein, trying to comfort the boy.

"YES IT IS!! I couldn't protect her… I wasn't strong enough and look what happened!!"

With this all the pain and tears Soul had held back burst and he fell to the floor sobbing.

Stein became angry and grabbed Soul by the shoulders.

"This was NOT your fault. Blame Free. Blame Medusa. But do not blame yourself. What do you think Maka would say if she saw you like this? She needs you to be strong for her. If you aren't strong, she may not ever wake up."

Soul looked up at Stein and for the first time Stein found hope in his eyes.

"I can… help her wake up… without the screaming?"

"Yes but right now you need sleep. I will tell you what you need to know in the morning."

Soul stood up and took his seat by her bead and took her hand.

"Ok."

Stein smiled and turned to leave the room. As he reached the door a 'thank you' came from the room. Stein just nodded and closed the door.

* * *

Oh no what's going to happen to Maka? Will she ever wake up normal again? Keep reading. I finished the fourth chapter. I think there might be five total, not sure. Having some writer's block towards the end. The beginning was the only stuff I knew exactly what was going to happen. From chapter three on its just whatever came to me.

Thanks for the reveiws and favs. Please keep reveiwing. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Just a reminder, I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

The next morning Liz and Patty had dragged Kid to visit Maka. They found Soul asleep his head next to Maka's waist, her hand enclosed in his. Liz tapped Soul. "Hey Soul…"

Soul tensed and almost attacked Liz until he realized who it was and relaxed rubbing his face. "Sorry."

"It's ok. What happened and how's she been?"

Soul lowered his head. "…"

Kid walked over. "We know Medusa was involved it's not your fault."

Soul started retelling the tale, "Maka and I had run into Free and Eruka. We thought Eruka… we thought she was taken care of and were attacking Free when we were separated. Free grabbed Maka and when I tried to rescue her I guess Eruka attacked me from behind. Stein said she was tortured with cattle prods, fire, and knives for a day, probably until I got Maka's sweater and a note where to find her. Then… she… was r-… raped," Soul's voice contorted around the word.

All three of the visitors gasped. Kid cursed silently.

"I'm soo sorry Soul," cried Liz and Patty as they hugged him.

"Has she woken up?" asked Kid.

Soul cringed at the question. He turned back to Maka and took her hand again.

"She's woken up three times since we found her… Each time… she-she was screaming… trying to get away from a nightmare…" The words seemed strangled, and Soul seemed to have forgotten anyone else was in the room.

"And her eyes… they... scare me."

"Why?" asked Kid.

Soul seemed startled and looked up. Liz, Patty and Kid were startled at the pain in them.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Why do her eyes scare you?"

Soul turned back to Maka. He whispered almost so soft they couldn't hear him.

"They look dead. Like she doesn't want to live anymore. She can't die…" His voice broke.

In an unusual display of compassion, Kid walked over and put his hand on Soul's shoulder.

"They will not get away with this. I swear to you we will find them and kill them."

Soul looked up and gave a half smile.

"Thanks."

Kid smiled.

"Liz, Patty let's go. I need to talk to Father about this."

"Yes" replied Patty.

"Bye Soul."

* * *

A few hours after they had left, Stein came back to the room. Soul looked up and ran at him. "Professor tell me what I need to do. How can I help her?"

"Slow down Soul. It's going to be fine. What you have to do is pretty easy. In fact you've already done part of it many times," said Stein leading Soul back to Maka's bed.

"I believe Maka has retreated deep within her soul and is reliving her capture and torture." Soul flinched.

"What you have to do is sync with her soul and try to find her," continued Stein. Soul looked up at him.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Soul took a deep breath.

"Ok." _At least I can rescue her this way._

He took Maka's hand in his and closed his eyes, focusing on her soul. When he opened his eyes, he was in a dark place that creeped him out. It was almost like a dungeon. He heard someone sobbing. He ran towards it.

"Maka?!" he yelled as he burst into a room. He stopped short at what he saw. There was Maka bound by her wrists hanging from the ceiling. Her body had cuts and burns all over it. She was naked but Soul barely even noticed.

"Maka…" It tore him apart inside to see her like this. They had hurt her so much already and she was still reliving it.

"Who's there? Get away from me!!" yelled Maka her voice quivering.

Soul was shocked and hurt. She didn't recognize him AND she thought he was going to hurt her.

"Maka… don't you recognize me?"

She whipped around.

"Why should I?" she asked still terrified.

Soul took a step back, his eyes wide.

"Her eyes… are the same as in the infirmary."

"Are you with Medusa and Free? I don't care if you are or not so... please kill me."

Soul thought his heart was going to shatter,

"W-w-WHY?!"

Maka began to sob again.

"I can't take the pain anymore. It's never going to end. So please please just kill me."

Soul flinched and stared at the floor.

Maka started shaking again.

"Please I beg you before they come back."

"I'm sorry."

Maka was surprised and forgot her fear for a second.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry they did this to you. I'm sorry you had to live through this… but don't you **dare** ask me to kill you. Don't you **dare** tell me you gave up."

"W-what would you know about it? You haven't lived through my pain."

Soul looked up at her and she gasped. His eyes reflected the pain she felt.

"Maka, I am living your pain. I can't stand to hear you scream. It's too much to see you like this. All because I couldn't protect you... So don't tell me I know nothing of your pain!" He became angry and strode over to her.

"What are you doing? Stay away from me!!" yelled Maka terrified once again.

Soul cut the rope connecting her to the ceiling and she collapsed. Her arms were still tied and they landed around Soul's neck.

Soul looked at her, his eyes kind. "Maka, I lost you for almost two days. I almost couldn't deal with the pain. You need to come back. You need to remember me!" He yelled as he pulled her into a feirce hug.

She gasped, memories flooding back.

"Soul…"

He released her and looked into her eyes.

"Soul… why are you crying?"

"Because I got you back," he said softly as he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Soul opened his eyes and was staring into Maka's eyes in the infirmary.

"Are you ok, Maka?"

"Thanks to you," she said smiling slightly. Soul released her hand.

"You need to rest and gain your strength. I WILL help you get revenge."

Maka grabbed his hand.

"I don't know if I want revenge. I do know I want you to stay."

Soul sat down again and smiled his crooked smile.

"Ok."

* * *

For the next few weeks while Maka recovered, she received many visits from Black Star and Tsubaki, and Liz, Patty, and Kid. Soul hardly left her side. Both of them avoided talking about what had happened in Maka's soul. Finally Maka was allowed to go home with Soul. While physically recovered, she still couldn't be alone in a dark room and started shaking uncontrollably around fire. After all their friends had left from helping Maka move back in, Soul and Maka sat on the couch.

"Hey Maka?" asked Soul.

"Yeah"

"You said a while ago you didn't want revenge. Is that true?"

"… It's not so much that I don't want revenge but… I don't know if I can see Free again. I don't know if I can handle it."

Soul cursed under his breath.

"Maka I swear to you I will kill him for doing this to you. You still seem so scared at times and I don't know how to help you."

Maka took his hand.

"Soul do you remember when you kissed me in my soul?"

Soul looked up at her a faint blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Yeah why?"

Maka blushed.

"Well it was pretty much the main reason I came back because I realized something."

Soul was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Maka looked up at him.

"I realized I loved you and couldn't be without you."

Soul's mouth fell open.

"You what?"

"I… love… you. Don't… don't you love me too?" she asked becoming sad.

"How could you think that? Of course I love you. It's just…"

"What?"

"I know what Free did and… I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!!" he half blurted half screamed at Maka.

Maka shook her head.

"You can be so stupid sometimes."

Soul didn't even get to start to yell at her because she had started to kiss him.

Soul quickly forgot what she had said as he began to kiss her back.

"Wait," he said pulling away. "We can't do this."

"Well why not?" asked Maka.

Soul sighed.

"Maka… you were… raped," his face distorting at the word. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't you see Soul? You won't be hurting me, you'll be healing me. It will help."

Soul looked at her.

"You're not just saying that?"

She shook her head.

"Ok then if it's what you want."

Slowly and gently throughout the night Soul helped Maka heal.

* * *

WHOO!! 3 down 2 to go... well thanks to all the people who've read and reviewed and faved and watched so on and so forth... ummm thats it for now see ya next time :D

ps slightly updated first 2 chapters nothing major just word choice and things like that but the basic idea is the same


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own soul eater

* * *

Soul and Maka were standing in front of the mission board, trying to pick a new mission. It had been a year since Maka's ordeal. The weapon and Meister were practically inseperable. However, since that time it seemed Free, Eruka, and Medusa had dropped off the face of the earth.

"Hey Soul"

Soul turned to see Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid walking towards the duo.

"What's up guys?" asked Maka turning around.

"Free and Eruka have turned up again," replied Kid.

"We're going to destroy them. YOOHOO!!" yelled Black Star.

As Kid said 'Free' Maka froze for a second, then quickly grabbed Soul's hand. Soul gave her a quick worried glance.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to come," said Tsubaki.

"Will you give us a few minutes alone first?" asked Soul. He was worried. The fear he had worked so hard to drive away was starting to return to Maka's eyes.

"Sure"

Soul led Maka to an empty classroom where Maka began shaking.

"Damn it," muttered Soul.

He grabbed Maka by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Maka?… Maka!"

"Soul…"

He squeezed her tightly.

"I'm right here. I'm never going to leave you."

"I'm sorry Soul. I didn't think hearing his name would affect me like this. I thought I was ready."

"Geez, you're blaming yourself for being afraid of a guy who did that to you? Don't be stupid."

"Hey," Maka said pushing him away. "That's not funny."

Soul's smirk vanished.

"Look if you're not ready for this we don't have to go."

"Yes… we do."

"No, Maka just…"

Maka placed a finger on his lips, cutting him off.

"Just listen ok?"

Soul nodded.

"You're right. I'm terrified. I don't want to see him again. But… I also know if I don't do this now Free will haunt me the rest of my life. And I think I can face my fear because I know you'll be there."

She turned to him, a single tear escaping her eyes.

"Please do this for me."

Soul walked over and brushed away the tear, gazing into her eyes. He smirked.

"How can I say no?" and gently kissed her.

Maka broke the kiss after a while and smiled at him.

"Let's go and catch up with the others."

"Right"

They left the room hand in hand.

* * *

"Father told me they've been traced to here. Medusa has been lured away by Stein and some other Meisters. Father entrusted Free and Eruka to us," Kid informed Soul and Maka as they neared their destination. All the weapons had transformed already.

"Ok," replied Maka.

"Hey guys?" asked Soul.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Promise me you'll leave Free to us."

Black Star and Kid exchanged a glance.

"Ok Soul. We'll leave him to you but if we see you get into trouble we will step in," assured Kid.

Soul turned his attention to Maka.

"Don't worry Maka. I WILL be there for you."

"And we won't leave you either," assured Kid.

Maka smiled.

"Thanks guys. Let's go."

They found Free and Eruka waiting for them.

"We've been waiting for you," smirked Eruka.

"Hey there little mouse, it's been awhile hasn't it?" asked Free.

Soul felt Maka's soul waver and her grip on him loosened a little.

"You bastard you won't touch her again. Maka are you ready?"

Maka shook her head slightly and refocused.

"Yeah. Remember Kid and Black Star, Free is ours."

"YOOHOO Let's go Tsubaki!!"

As Kid and Black Star ran towards Eruka, Kid firing his twin pistols, Maka jumped toward Free, swinging Soul.

Free jumped away and started laughing.

"Have you forgotten little mouse, I'm immortal. You can't kill me."

"No one is immortal. I will kill you," replied Maka.

"Hmm," pondered Free. "You can certainly try, but when I kill your little scythe pal there we're gonna have some fun for a lot longer than last time."

Maka's eyes grew wide and she unconsciously took a step back.

"You… you won't kill Soul. We'll kill you," whispered Maka, no confidence behind her words.

"HAHAHA you don't even believe you can kill me. You're too scared thinking about what might happen. Come on little mouse you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that night," chuckled Free.

"Maka, don't listen to him… Maka? Are you listening? MAKA!!" Soul cried desperately trying to get through to his Meister.

Maka was trembling, her eyes no longer seeing the battle before her, but the events of that night. Soul quickly transformed back into a person and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Maka wake up. Come back. That night is over. He will never touch you again. MAKA!" cried Soul, gently shaking her.

"Come on Maka. Fight it. Please come back," Soul's voice became pleading. Maka's breath was coming in short gasps and she was hugging herself, as if trying to protect her from some unseen threat.

"Maka…" Soul closed his eyes, drew her close, and kissed her. Maka's eyes fluttered as she broke out of her nightmare. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes to kiss him back.

"Oh ho what's this? So you two got together huh? Let's see how you react when I kill your little boyfriend!" Free threatened running towards the couple.

Soul turned around, seeing how close Free was he transformed his one arm into a scythe blade while pushing Maka away with the other. As Free got close enough, Soul sliced towards Free as hard as he could.

Maka looked up from the ground where she fell when Soul pushed her. She was a safe distance from Soul and Free. Soul had his blade embedded in Free's shoulder.

"Gotcha," mummered Soul.

"Have you forgotten shit head? I can't die!!" yelled Free as he propelled his fist into Soul's stomach. Soul flew back from Free, all his breath knocked out from the punch. As he desperately tried to catch his breath, he watched Free walk towards Maka.

_Shit, I don't know if I can get there in time._

Maka tried to crawl backwards but quickly reached a wall. She looked up at the man that still plagued her nightmares.

"Ready for some fun, little mouse?" questioned Free, as he reached for her. Maka simply whimpered, as his hand came closer and closer to her.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN BASTARD!!" yelled Soul as he slammed into Free, knocking him away from Maka. Soul quickly placed himself in front of Maka.

"Kid, Black Star, you done yet? We could use a little help!" yelled Soul.

"You're gonna have to give us a minute," yelled back Kid.

"We don't have a minute, dammit!"

Free glared at Soul.

"You little shit. You just keep getting in the way. I was going to torture you in front of her but I think I'll just kill you now."

"Just try it bastard," smirked Soul.

As they ran at each other Maka was trying to pull herself together.

_Come on stop shaking. Stand up. Soul needs you._

Free and Soul were locked together.

"How is it possible for a weapon without a Meister to be this strong?" spat Free.

"I promised Maka I'd protect her. You can't do anything."

"You seem to have forgotten I can create ice weapons," smirked Free as an ice spear formed aimed right for Maka. As the fear became terror in Soul's eyes, Free smirked.

"Die."

The spear flew towards Maka as Soul desperately ran towards her yelling,

"MAKA GET UP!! MOVE!!"

Maka slowly looked up as the spear came closer and closer…

* * *

**"MAKA!!"**

* * *

woah cliffie!! anyway i decided to update now because I'm leaving for college this weekend and I don't know when I will get the chance to update again so sorry for the cliffie but thought you guys would like one more chapter rather than waiting with only three chapters

by the way: holy freaking crap guys over 800 hits!! never expected this thanks :D

ps this thing is not letting me put in any more than 2 exclamation points which is really freaking annoying so if you want to see this in the way I intended I have it on deviantart same username as here


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You should know the shpeil by now. I don't own Soul Eater

Sorry bout the late update. I moved to college and just wanted to get the first week of classes done before I updated again. Sorry.

* * *

As Kid and Black Star rounded a corner, they stopped short at the sight in front of them…

* * *

Maka's eyes were shut. After a few seconds, she became confused. Why didn't she feel any pain? Was she dead? Slowly she cracked her eyes open. What she saw caused her eyes to fly wide open.

* * *

Soul stood in front of her. The ice spear meant for her lodged deep in his stomach. His blood was everywhere.

"Soul…?" whispered Maka.

Soul tried to turn around.

"Maka… are you… ok?" He grimaced at the pain.

Maka nodded, unable to speak, still staring at Soul wide-eyed.

"Good…" trailed off Soul as he fell to the ground.

"No…"

Free started laughing.

"SOUL!!"

Maka desperately crawled to Soul's side, tears rolling down her face.

"Soul… Soul!"

Soul's eyes opened a little. He reached up and tried to wipe away her tears but new ones replaced the one's he wiped away.

"Why would you do that Soul? Why?" cried Maka as she desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

"Because… I love you… stupid. What… kind of… a question… is that?"

Maka's body shook from the sobs that doubled at his answer.

"Maka…?"

She looked at him.

"What is it Soul?"

"Promise… me you… won't… forget me…"

Maka's fear turned to terror and horror.

"Why are you saying that? You can't say that. If you say things like that it means you think you're going to die!!"

"At least… I could… protect you…" trailed off Soul, his eyes slowly closing.

"NOO!! SOUL STAY WITH ME DON'T LEAVE!!"

"I'm… sorry…"

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE!!" cried Maka as she fiercely kissed Soul.

A light grew around the weapon and the Meister. It grew brighter and brighter until Free, Kid and Black Star had to cover their eyes.

"What's going on?" yelled Kid.

"Hell if I know," replied Black Star.

The light slowly faded and Black Star and Kid quickly looked to see if anything had happened to their friends.

"Impossible…"

Soul was standing, holding Maka. There was no blood and both were very much alive.

"What the hell…? I killed you, you piece of shit!" yelled Free.

"Well you tried to," replied Soul, "I even thought I was a goner."

"You didn't count on how much I love Soul," said Maka, "My fear of losing him overcame the fear of you, allowing me to save him."

Maka and Soul looked at each other and nodded.

"NOW YOU DIE!" they cried together.

Soul transformed into a scythe and flew into Maka's hands.

"SOUL RESONANCE! DEMON HUNTER!!"

As the two ran towards Free, he felt something he had never felt in his whole life.

Fear.

As the Demon Hunter sliced through Free he only had one thought.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance."

Black Star and Kid ran towards them. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty all transformed back. As they neared the fight area they saw a single soul floating and Soul and Maka kissing fiercely. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Kid all sighed in relief.

"Jeez guys get a room!" yelled Black Star.

Maka and Soul broke apart and looked at each other sheepishly. They turned toward their friends hand in hand.

"Hey guys."

"I still don't understand. How are you alive Soul?" asked Kid.

Soul looked at Maka.

"I still don't know myself. I felt myself slipping away and then… I felt fine. Do you know Maka?"

Maka looked at the ground.

"I think… I was so scared of losing Soul… and because of how much I love him… I gave part of my soul to him so he could heal."

Kid just stared at the two, incredulous.

"Let's just leave that out of the report to my Father. I don't know how I could explain that." Kid muttered walking away.

Soul squeezed Maka's hand.

"I guess I owe you my life."

"I owed you mine for rescuing me from my fears."

"Well, we're even then."

"Yeah, you have my life, I have yours. Guess we'll have to be together forever, huh?" questioned Maka with a sly smile, looking at Soul out of the corner of her eye.

Soul smiled his crooked smile and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said as he lowered his head to press his lips to hers.

* * *

WHOOO!! almost tragic happy ending yeah I have an extended ending written I may put it up depending on the response to the end of my story. Thanks for reading! Once again the formatting isn't the way I want it visit deviantart to see it properly. (same username)


	6. Extended Ending

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

"You know guys if you're gonna keep doing that we'll leave you here," called Kid.

"Yeah yeah we're coming," replied Soul.

Soul hugged Maka quickly.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah."

Soul began walking towards their friends but looked back.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah it's just… it feels like this is going to be the first day of the rest our lives."

Soul walked back toward her, grabbed her hand and started leading her to the exit.

"Well let's face it together."

Maka smiled.

"Forever," she agreed.

* * *

Yeah i know its not much of an extended ending its mainly fluff but after I had "finished" the story at the end of the last chapter my fingers kept typing and this happened :P i kinda like it

yes its been a while college is crazy but I finished it may write another. I'm not sure if it will be Soul Eater or not right now i have idea for a fic that could fit with Soul Eater or Naruto (Yeah i know weird contrast don't like it bite me :P) i would really appreciate some reveiws to let me know how I've done most of the reveiws i got were "this is great put up the next chapter" or somewhere along those lines now don't get me wrong I love these reveiws it shows me you like it that much that you would take some time to ask for the next chapter but now that the story is finished i would like some reveiws from content point of view you know?

Anyway thank you all for reading (the hit count still makes me die a little seeing how many people have read this) hopefully I'll be writing another one real soon :D


End file.
